breedplanetfandomcom-20200215-history
Demi Lhout
Demi Lhout is a 18 year old Human from Salfara City. She is the daughter of Tebius and Katerina Lhout, and part of a rich upper middle class. Her prisoner number is P227. Appearance Demi has muddy brown eyes and long blonde hair with five curls on her forehead with a curling bang on each side of her face. Her skin is light and she has a thin red scar under her left eye. Personality While coming off as an insecure diva at times, Demi is rather less spoiled than most people think when they first see her. Deep down she's kind, thoughtful, and rather friendly. Demi is also somewhat lazy due to her royal upbringing, prefering to avoid anything she deems too hard for herself unless she really has to do it. History Demi was born as the eldest of two children. Her father Tebius owned a high end corporation that specialized in the development of new medical technology. Her mother Katerina was from Russia, and spent her days as a stay at home mom with a few hours spent selling her homemade dolls. Soon enough they had her little brother Sachiro, and all seemed well. Thanks to her upbringing, Demi knew little of the outside world besides high class parties and shopping sprees at the mall. However one night all that changed, and she awoke to see her famly murdered and herself covered in blood. Seconds later the Intergallactic Police busted in and started to haul her away. Just before she left, Demi froze as she gazed on a set of sinister green eyes that made the worst glare Demi ever did in her life look tame. What was even worse was the feeling of familiarity with them, and that scared the girl even more. Now with her daimond encrusted bubble popped, Demi must carve out an existence on the harsh wastelands of Breed Planet while trying to remember what happened. Thankfully with her new friends by her side, she just might survive. On her first day in prison Demi came to the aid of Shinase, a tall and relatively calm woman, against a bully by the name of Fiona. In the end she got kicked and punched into unconciousness by the much larger woman and her companions. She awoke the next day under Shinase's care in her Shack, a makeshift shelter comprised of different raw materials. The two of them formed a friendship soon after and Demi has been learning from Shinase ever since. Later that day Demi heads to one of the prison cafeterias for the first time, only to find out it was more of a barn for animals to feed rather than a civilized place to eat. The women fight over leftovers and scraps dumped into troughs by the Sirens. Demi was barely able to scrape together half a meal for a normal person, let alone the enhanced appetite of a girl carrying young in her belly. She earned the friendship of the xylinx Zistelle after sharing some of her food with the starving creature. A few weeks later, Demi runs into Lenith while search for Shinase during a fire. Lenith being the name of her family's murder and the one who ruined Demi's life. Relationships Shinase After the loss of her parents and little brother, Demi sees Shinase as a type of mother figure for her. Being her first real friend and mentor on Breed Planet, she views Shinase with respect and sometimes adoration. Zistelle Demi sees Zistelle as her new "little sister" and "pet" all wrapped into one. She deeply cares for the Xylinx and wants to do what's best for her. However she usually just caves in to the bunny girl's eyes and gives Zistelle what she wants. Fiona Becoming somewhat of a rival, Fiona and Demi don't really see eye to eye. Demi however can't deny Fiona's skills as a pregnant fighter. Lenith Lenith is the girl that murdered Demi's family and sent her to prison. Surprisingly she has recently made an appearance on said prison, and is currently haunting Demi like a bad dream. Skills and Abilities *'Flexibility: '''Thanks to competing in gymnastics since she was 8, Demi is able to to stretch considerably well at her joints. This skill allows her to hide in some unexpecting places (if her belly is small enough to fit). *'Tasanki''': Thanks to some training with Shinase, Demi knows the basics of Tasanki and strives to become stronger. Much of her motivation comes from her rivalry with Fiona. Trivia *Demi favorite insect is the dragonfly. *Her favorite color is still red, despite the large amount of blood she was found covered in after the death of her family. *She's got a mild allergy to spicy foods. Usually it's nothing more than some bloating around her waistline and some red blotches on her face. Thankfully it's not life threatening. *The scar on her face came from the lashing of an energy whip, used by one of the Sirens. *Demi © Calmingscene Gallery Demi alt color.jpg|Demi in an outfit she usually wears. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Story Related Characters